Nightmares
by nukagirl
Summary: It was silent. Quiet sobs began to fill the circler room. It was them quiet sobs that woke Sirius. They were soft at first, but that got heavier, as the raven haired boy shook himself of sleep and got out of bed. "Remus?"


Nightmares

It was a dark night; the only lighting was floating through the window, from the almost full moon. It was slowly getting smaller. It was silent, with the most of the occupants of the room asleep. Quiet sobs began to fill the circler room.

It was them quiet sobs that woke Sirius. They were soft at first, but that got heavier, as the raven haired boy shook himself of sleep and got out of his warm four-poster bed. He placed his bare feet onto the cold floor and crept to the bed to his. He pulled back the curtains and climbed in next to the shaking body.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, placing a hand onto the brown-haired boy's shoulder. Much to Sirius's surprise, Remus jumped at the touch and pulled away. He was lying, looking away from Sirius, shaking with his increasing cries.

"It's ok, Remus, I'm here now" Sirius whispered, putting an arm around Remus's stomach. Remus didn't escape from the touch this time, but welcomed it but pulling Sirius's arm closer around him.

"Shhh…" Sirius mumbled into his neck.

It has always been like this, since their first year. Whenever Remus had a nightmare, Sirius would crawl into his bed and hold him until he fell asleep again. The nightmares normally happened before and after the full moon and the contents were always different. They were normally about things that Remus was stressed or upset about at the time. The full moon just made his thoughts worse and he relived it at night.

Sirius began to slowly stroke Remus's soft, brown hair, smoothing him with kind words. Once Remus had stop shaking and relaxed in Sirius's embrace, Sirius asked,

"What happened?" Remus was quiet for a few minutes, digging himself deeper into Sirius's arms.

"Peter killed James" he started, shocking Sirius slightly with his words, "And….and you went after Peter….and killed him….and then you went to Azkaban" Sirius has to stop himself from laughing. This was one of funniest dreams that Remus had ever had. Remus looked at Sirius, as Sirius shook with contained laughter.

"S…sorry" Sirius smiled, nuzzling his face into Remus's back.

"You left me, all three of you left me" Remus explained. Sirius realised why this had upset Remus and held him closer, "I was alone again"

"It's ok, we won't leave you" Sirius told him. Remus turned in his arms, so their chests were touching. Sirius wiped his tears gently away.

"How can you be so certain?" Remus asked, "School ends in a month, how can you be so sure that we'll never see each other again?" Sirius quietly laughed and replied,

"Moony, we're already got the flat that all four of us are going to share" Remus dug his face into Sirius's back hugging him tightly.

"And as for that dream, Peter is too much of a wimp to kill James, and if he ever tried, James would kick his arse" Sirius laughed, resting his chin on Remus's head.

"But if he did, you would go after Peter and kill him" Remus protested. Sirius could feel his shaking again, so rubbed his arms up and down.

"I guess I would" he replied, seriously.

"But…but you would go to Azkaban…and all my friends would disappear" Remus cried, desperately. Sirius thought about this, rocking Remus gently with himself.

"Ok…how about this?...I'll go after Peter, but I'll just hold him up until the Aurors get there and then the Dementors can have him?" Sirius told the Werewolf, still stroking his brown hair, "I promise I'll never leave you, I love you too much to leave you" Remus looked up into Sirius's grey eyes. Sirius smiled at him, before gently pressing his lips against Remus's. His eyes flattered shut, as Sirius moved his lips with Remus's. They stayed shut as their lips parted and Sirius placed his forehead against Remus's, rubbing their noses together.

"Better?" Sirius asked, as Remus's eyes opened. Remus smiled, and nodded. Sirius brought him into a tight embrace. Soon they were both asleep, and the night turned silent again.

Well, silent until;

"Psst….Wormtail!" James whispered to the bed next to his.

"Yeah?" Peter replied, his voice heavy with sleep.

"You wouldn't ever kill me, would you?" James asked

"Of course not, Prongs" Peter yawned.

"Good, 'cause Sirius is right, I would kick your arse!"

"I know"


End file.
